1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to an image-capturing apparatus capable of automatically adjusting the angle of view of a zoom lens based on results of detection of a subject, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video camera that detects the image of a subject from a field and automatically controls the angle of view of a zoom lens so that that area assumes a predetermined range has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-65197). The advantage of a video camera that has this type of auto-zooming control capability is that a user can keep the size of the subject in the field substantially constant without adjusting the zoom lens manually.
However, the video camera described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-65197 assumes that the subject is one person's face, and as a result neither discloses nor suggests zoom control in a case in which one wishes to capture multiple subjects.